


Shopping Trip

by rashekty



Series: Owned by a Winchester: Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Master/Slave, Ownership, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Series, Shopping, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: Reader is running low on food for the house and gets taken to the shopping leading to some interesting consequences(Timed somewhere between Original work and 'The Dinner Party')Kudos,comments and constructive criticism always welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

The cupboards in Sam's kitchen were running a little thin when you went to make him his usual breakfast. All that was left was a couple of tins of tomatoes and some rice. Not really the most appetising combination. You went to go and confront your master, relaxing in the lounge, watching tv.  
"Sir,there's a problem in the kitchen"  
"What happened?" he glanced up from the tv  
"We're out of food Sir, and I'm not allowed to go outside on my own, so I can't go to the store and I haven't got any money..."  
He stood in front of you, arms crossed "Stop. Why didn't you just tell me we needed to go shopping?!"  
"I didn't know when to tell you or if I was allowed to say" he sighed in response  
"I know I tell you what to do and everything, but jesus christ Y/N, I thought you were clever, use your brain for fuck sake"  
You looked at your feet ashamed, " I'm sorry master, it won't happen again"  
"You're damn right it won't. Come here"  
He pulled you over to the arm of the couch and bent you over it  
"So use your brain; How many spankings do you think you should get?"  
"None,Sir?" slipped out before you could properly consider the question. You got an equal reply of a hard smack to your arse  
"Try again, without the cheek this time."  
"Sorry Sir, 20 Sir?"  
"Better." He lifted your skirt up, rubbed and tapped your arse a couple of times to get the blood flowing.  
The first few strikes were bearable, but he kept up the strength and pace of his blows causing you to begin to whimper and yelp like a dog.  
"Are you sorry,Slave?"  
"Yes,Sir!" you cried  
He continued on with each smack as hard as the last.  
"Last one; what are you going to do when we're running out of food next time?"  
"Tell you before it runs out,Sir"  
"Good girl" one last blow came down on you  
He helped you up and kissed your forehead tenderly, held you comfortingly against his chest and rubbed your arsecheeks gently until you composed yourself.  
"Now, if you can use your brain properly, do you want to come to Walmart with me?  
"Really?! I'd love to, Sir" You'd never been this excited to go grocery shopping in your life. You couldn't remember the last time you'd been out of the house. Sam was really wary about letting you out of the house, you were still a relatively new slave to Sam and he didn't want you escaping. You didn't really want to run away, you'd told him this. Out of the owners you'd had before, Sam was a damn sight better than any of them. He recognised you as a human being which was upsettingly rare in the world anymore, he wasn't even that awful when he was punishing you, not compared to some stories you heard, plus you'd be lying if you said he wasn't easy on the eyes.

"Great, make yourself look presentable and wait by the front door on your knees for me." you almost ran into your room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later, Sam had donned his old brown jacket and met you in the hallway. "Well don't you look lovely?" he said as he helped you to your feet.   
You were only in a clean set of slave clothes, black tight t-shirt, short black skirt, no bra or panties, accompanied by cute black kitten heels and your omnipresent black leather collar. You'd never worn make up to the store before; this time you'd carefully applied your makeup and let your hair down into loose curls, perfectly in place.

"Thank you Sir" beaming at your master. He swiftly kissed your painted lips, inhaling the fruity perfume he'd chosen for you as he did so.  
"Mmm, remind me to buy you more of that."  
"Now, you know my rules about slaves outside..." he pushed your fringe aside   
You frowned a little but then outstretched your forearms co-operatively  
"Thank you, darling" quickly he attached your silver handcuffs to your wrists, took your hand and led you both out to the car.

You listened to a country radio station on the way to the store, face almost glued to the slightly open window. You missed the sight of the fields rushing by, the intermittent clouds in the deep blue skies and the open feel of the road with the cool wind breezing in.

Sam couldn't stop staring at you as he drove, the unmistakeable look of sorrowful longing in your eyes.   
"I'm sorry for keeping you in all the time, Y/N. I'm just worried about you y'know. I don't want you running off anywhere, it's more than me wanting my slave around, if you ran and the cops caught you, you'd just be put back in a slavehouse."  
"I know Sir, I understand why, I just..." you looked for confirmation that you could speak your mind. Sam encouraged you with his gaze  
"I just wish I could go out more often, I love being outdoors, I used to go camping all the time and now I haven't so much as been outside of a yard in years"  
"Well I'll tell you what, today goes okay, we'll do a couple more outings and I'll take you camping sometime, yeah?"  
"Yes! Please Sam please!" you felt giddy at the prospect of getting to do something you enjoy for a change.

You pulled up into the parking lot and waited for Sam to get the door for you like you'd been asked to. He helped you out and lead you to a shopping cart, swiftly playing around with your chains and attaching you to the cart.   
"You can push!" he joked with a smile  
Both of you walked up toward the entrance of the store and you saw a sight you hadn't seen before. A line of slaves chained outside, some dressed like animals,leashed to a pole waiting for their owner to get back, some simply just chained standing with various accoutrements like gags or blindfolds. One even had a sign round their neck with 'free to handle' printed on it  
You'd never considered that this happened; you assumed owners either took their property with them or just left them at home. As much as you were disgusted and empathetic to your enslaved brethren you were also grateful that Sam hadn't left you with them.   
You thought all this in the two seconds it took to pass them by and throw them a pitiful look, your own master barely even blinked,he didn't even pause in his one sided conversation debating what to have for dinner. Was a scene like this really so ordinary?

Sam's easy chemistry with you flowed back once you were wondering around the store, he was walking behind you, half cuddling you whilst towering over you with your head just reaching his chest. You chit chatted about what to get, what your favourite dishes were, if there was any snacks you'd like as a treat when you'd earned them and the classic debate of pulp or no pulp.

"Pick out any spices you need or we've run out of, I'm going to grab some ketchup, I'll be two seconds, don't go anywhere"  
"Yes, Sam" a quick peck on the top of your head and he was away.   
Someone behind you was watching you, you felt as if their gaze would burn a hole into your back. Ignore it, you thought to yourself, they're probably just looking because you're a slave. You continued filtering through the spice selection but as you went to pick up some tumeric, an alien set of hands felt up your skirt.   
You turned around ready to give this stranger a piece of your mind;   
"What the fu..." the woman shoved you to the shelving and clamped her hand down over your mouth. She was strong and you were still attached to the fucking shopping cart so you couldn't dive away. Her fingers got more invasive as she decided to have a feel around your cunt. You were almost too stunned to try and fend her off.   
"Oh you little slut, getting wet for me eh?" her fingering got more violent and had you calling out for Sam as loud as you could whilst someone was covering your mouth with a sheer amount of brute strength. Her hand came away briefly to slap you roughly around the face  
"Shut up you stupid little cunt" she continued fucking you with her fingers, seeing how many she could get inside you.   
You looked around desperately for Sam to come and help you. You called out again when you saw your master round the corner, looking intently at a generic ketchup bottle. As he heard you, he dropped what he was holding and sprinted over to you, tackling the woman out of the way.  
"What in the fuck do you think you're doing?" he screamed at the woman he'd just knocked out of the way.  
"Back off man, it's fair game, look it's just a slave" she nonchalantly retorted  
"SHE is my slave; now get the fuck away from her" carefully planting himself right in front of you, blocking you from her line of sight.  
"C'mon man, it looks like trouble; I'll buy it off of you. Name your price, I run a good slavehouse. That one'll do well in the rape racks"  
"She's not for sale.She's my slave and mine only" his hand blindly grabbed yours and pulled you closer into him, you willingly went, hiding in his protection.  
"Jesus christ,all right, it's just another fucktoy, no point getting possessive about nothing"  
"Move along" Sam breathed furiously. "Come on, slave" He pushed the cart forward towing you along with it  
You wanted to say something, thank him, or apologise, or ask if he needed to get anything else, anything to break the uncomfortable silence that now surrounded the two of you. You remained silent until you'd paid and returned to the car. He unlocked your cuff from the trolley and instructed "Put the shopping in the trunk, return the cart and then get back it the car, slave."  
"Yes Sir" Why did that stupid woman have to ruin everything? You had happy, fun Sam with you but now he morphed into Master Sam again, cold, distant and dominant.

You diligently completed your task and returned to the car. The radio came back to life as he started the car, a sombre tune began, matching the mood perfectly. Sam hadn't even bothered to reattach your handcuffs, he was so insistent earlier and now it didn't seem like he even notice you were there.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling into the driveway, he ordered you into the kitchen while he brought the bags in.  
"Put everything away properly and then go into my room, undress and wait for me on your knees by my bed"  
Sullenly, you went about your work, worrying about what Sam was going to do to you, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and left you to it.  
You could just hear his keys in the front door, double checking that he'd definitely locked you both in.

Half an hour or so later; you were presented as instructed on the floor, nude and on your knees, a widespread stance with your hands interlaced behind your head, hair in a ponytail and eyes downcast. Just how Sam expects you to be when he wants you on your knees.  
"Eyes up,Slave" you looked up at his hardset jaw and disapproving frown. God you were in for it  
"That woman who assaulted you in the store, did you say anything to her?"  
"No, Sir, I was about to, she covered my mouth"  
"Did you try and fight her off?"  
"I tried Sir, but I was scared and I was still chained to the cart"   
"Why didn't you call out for me?"   
"I did Sir, but I mustn't have been loud enough"  
"Did she hurt you,Slave?"  
"No Sir, she just fingered me"  
"Okay, I'll check you over in a minute to make sure she didn't damage my property."  
"Thank you Sir"  
"I need to make sure you look and act like my slave if I'm going to take you out again. I was too soft with you, she wouldn't have touched you if I was with you and you really looked like my property."  
"Yes,Sir, I'm sorry Sir. I'll be better next time Sir."  
"You didn't know; its not your fault"  
"Even so Sir, I'll do better."  
"Thats my good girl. I won't chain you up outside like those other slaves, but you'll probably just have be on a leash"   
'at least thats slightly less embarrassing' you thought

"Up" he barked, you stood quickly, hands still behind your head. He pushed you onto the bed and ordered you to spread your legs for him.  
"How many fingers did she get inside of you,Slave?"  
"Three, Sir. She tried to put her whole hand in before you stopped her"   
He stroked up and down your pussy softly, just dipping his finger tips in.   
"I can't even get my whole hand in yet, it'll happen soon enough, I just wasn't planning to do it in the condiments aisle" he chuckled to himself.   
You could feel your body responding to his fingers, spreading you open,getting you wetter the longer he did it.  
"Did it hurt when she did it? Were you wet?"  
"Not as wet as I am now, but a little bit Sir"  
"Damn you are a slut" you flushed with shame "But you're my slut. Mine only" the flush of shame was quickly replaced with one of arousal.  
He continued playing with you, and started to lick you out encouraging a series of gasps and whimpers out of you interjected by his occasional whisper of 'mine'  
You could feel your climax building, your heart pounding, your breath racing as Sam removed himself from your cunt and laid on top of you.  
He must've removed his pants at some point as you felt him slip easily inside you.   
"You're all mine, Slave, I bought you. I own you."  
"I'm yours Sir"  
"Everything belongs to me, your cunt," he thrusted into you, "your tits" he squeezed your breast "your mouth" he leant down to kiss you intensely. "Even your life" he wrapped his hand around your throat and pushed down just cutting off your air supply for a nanosecond. You didn't know he liked breathplay, but by god he did it well. "You are mine. All of you. I own you. Tell me!"  
"I'm yours, Sir. You own all of me, I'm your property, you can do whatever you like with me because I'm yours, master"   
He continued thrusting into you as you spoke, his pace quickening, repeating 'mine' as he fucked you harder.  
His large hand wrapped around the back of your head and pulled you up to his face  
"Look at me" he shouted, you gazed back wide-eyed at your master  
"Whose are you?"  
"Yours,Sir, I'm yours" he bottomed out as you spoke with a guttural groan ripping out of him.

After a few moments, he pulled himself out of you and collected some of his cum leaking out from inside you.   
"Open" you obediently opened your mouth and allowed him to spread his cum over your face and inside your mouth.   
"Good girl. You can leave that on until I'm done with you"   
He went to your neck and began biting and sucking your neck harshly, leaving a trail of marks all the way down your body until he reached your clit and began playing with it, bringing you to your tipping point swiftly.   
"Do you want to cum?"  
"Yes, please, Sir" you panted out  
"Who owns your orgasms, Slave?"  
"You, Sir, only you"  
"So I decide when you cum. Ask me to cum"  
"Please let me cum, Sir"  
"Tell me who owns you"  
"You own me, Sir!" you screeched out.   
"Now." he began rubbing your clit with his tongue in just the right way to push you into a mind shattering orgasm. He kept playing with you for a few seconds after the orgasm, before licking you clean and pushing off the bed.   
"Clean yourself up and then come into the lounge. Don't wash your face. I want you to wear that cum for the rest of the day to remind you who you belong to"


	4. Chapter 4

In the bathroom, you rinsed your body down with a washcloth,tenderly brushing over Sam's marks which as you looked at your naked self in the mirror, you noticed covered most of your neck, breasts and inner thighs. All a soft red so far, although likely to be bright purple tomorrow. Careful to avoid cleaning any of your masters seed of your face as instructed, you made your hair as presentable as possible despite the bits covered in drying cum. Accepting this was the best you could do for now,you headed into the lounge.

"I made you look so pretty, I want to be able to see you" he said as you entered the room. He pointed over to the side of the TV along with an instruction to stand still there. Your master revealed a one pole prison he'd hidden behind the sofa. It was an ingenious and unpleasant contraption you'd not been subject to before. A single brass pole stood vertically from the floor with a dildo attached to the top. He'd placed some of your heels on the base of the equipment as well as a blindfold, some earplugs and two sets of cuffs

"I'm watching tv this afternoon and thought I might enjoy a pretty view during the commercials. You are my piece of art so it'd be a waste not to display you"  
You could only nod and accept his will, you'd always been curious about these, but never enough to want to be placed on one

He helped you into the heels and then lifted you onto the pole; thankfully he'd lubed the dildo generously, so it slid inside of you with ease. The brass felt cold inside of you, and seemed to take a while to warm up. Whilst you were squirming, trying to find a comfortable position (you'd have better luck finding water in the desert), he chained your ankles together loosely, more to reinforce the idea of how stuck you were than actual restraints, cuffed your wrists behind your back and pulled the blindfold over your head. He also inserted an earplug into one ear, cutting off almost all sound, he quickly whispered to your free ear  
"Remember, art doesn't talk or make any noises, it just stays there pretty, no matter what happens to it" What the hell did he mean by that, what was he going to do to you? You had all your main senses cut off so had no idea of what could be coming. Before you could question him, he inserted the last earplug and left you alone.

It's difficult to tell the passing of time when you can't see or hear anything, it could have been five minutes, it could've been five hours, you had no way to tell apart from the level of pain coming from the cramp in your legs and the ache of being penetrated by solid metal that never sat comfortably. Sam may have also turned down the heating a bit because you definitely noticed a change in the temperature which made your nipples stand to attention, also making you shiver slightly, which kickstarted all the cramping everytime you moved in the slightest.   
A warm hand suddenly curled round your ribs making you jump, its partner soon found it's way to your tender nipples, rolling them between calloused fingertips, the warmth was the only thing that you could focus on in that moment. As soon as the contact had come it had gone again, only to be replaced by the cold teeth of a clamp and followed suit by its counterpart on your other nipple. Too soon all contact had gone completely and you were left in a senseless limbo once again.


	5. Chapter 5

More time passed, you felt the clamps being released and the blood returning to your peaks causing a burning pain to course through them. You shook and squirmed, squealing silently trying to stop the pain whilst not breaking your masters silence rule.You were left to calm down before one of your earplugs was pulled out. It was like coming up for air after being underwater, the sound of nothing hit you like a tsunami, your breath, Sam's breath, the chatter of the tv, the humming of the lights, the buzz of cars going by on the street outside all flooded over you.   
"Close your eyes" Sam's breathy whisper poured over you as he pulled off the blindfold, you could feel the intensity of the lights hit you before you'd even tried to open your eyes. You could feel him getting to work on detaching you from the device until you were ready to be gently lifted up and off. You felt like a limp ragdoll in his strong hands while he placed your arms over his shoulders and firmly grasped your hips. You yelped as you were unimpaled, suddenly feeling very hollow. He laid you onto what you presumed was the floor, it felt like he'd placed a soft blanket beneath you, to shield you from the cold floor.   
"Okay, open your eyes now Y/N"  
Your lids just fluttered open, still adjusting from pitch black to see Sam looming over you smiling.   
"Hey darling. How you feeling?"  
"Legs. Hurt. Sir" you panted out, restraining your speech as much as possible to prevent you calling out in pain.  
"I'm gonna make you feel better, Y/N,you relax and watch the tv with me now." You looked over to see some generic sitcom playing, but you couldn't care less about what was on tv, you were just glad to be off that torturous rig. Sam sat beside you on the floor and lifted your legs on to his lap and began softly stroking them  
"It's going to get worse before it gets better, okay?"  
"Y-Yes Sir" mentally preparing yourself for the resurgence of pain  
He began pressing into your legs, getting the blood going again. Only stopping once, to pull another blanket over your top half to warm you up.   
After a while,most of the pain had subsided and you were just left fatigued  
The doorbell rang but honestly, you couldn't care less who it was, the fact that you were allowed to lay down and recover was the only important thing right now

Sam answered the door and returned with what smelled like...Pizza?!  
"Y/N, go and put your pyjamas on and you can have this pizza I got for you"

On your return, a small cheese pizza had been left on a side table near the sofa you went to sit but Sam pulled you round by the arm and dabbed your face clean with a washcloth, finally cleaning off his cum from that morning.   
"Who do you belong to Y/N?"  
"I belong to you, Sam, only you" you smiled at him  
"Whose slave are you?"  
"I am your slave, master"   
"Good girl. Don't you ever forget that" punctuated with a playful slap to your arse.   
He sat down, pulled you down into him and handed you the pizza, then grabbed his own.   
"You can either sleep in my bed with me tonight for being good, or you can have an extra hour in bed tomorrow, your choice Y/N" he inquired after a while  
You barely even had to think about it;  
"Can I sleep with you, Sir?"   
"Really? I thought you'd like to sleep in?"  
"I'd rather sleep next to you than sleep more alone, Sir" you admitted sheepishly  
"I prefer that option too" he kissed you warmly, curling your body into him, holding you tightly as if he'd never let you go again, and why would he? You were all his.


End file.
